Tatsurion the Unchained (Character)
|Civilization = Fire |Civilization2 = Nature |Race = Armored Dragon |Race2 = Beast Kin |Nickname = Bob Barebottom |Voice Actor = David Sobolov |Family = Napalmion the Conquering (Father) Unknown Beast Kin (Step-Father) Headstrong Wanderer (Mother) Unknown Armored Dragon (Step-Mother) Moorna (Half-Sister) Razorhide (Half-Brother) Prickleback (Half-Brother) Unknown Armored Dragons (Half-Siblings) }} :"I know the legends of fleshlings who magic my kind away to battle. Why have you brought me here? Speak!”—'Tatsurion the Unchained' Tatsurion the Unchained is a creature in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. He battles alongside Ray. In the series, he has been given the nickname of Bob after misunderstanding Ray's command to dodge an attack. Personality Although his experiences have given him a gruff, flinty exterior, he occasionally display a glimpse of a softer and more creative side born of his Nature origins. He will slowly reveal himself with a sensitivity and appreciation of other creatures. Tatsurion is quick to anger and even quicker to rush headlong into combat-until he teams up with Ray, his duelist. Ray teaches Tatsurion to fight smart, bob and weave, and pick his battles. Working together, they can take on the toughest creatures! Description Whether your enemies are up close or at long range, Tatsurion can deal with them. This Armored Dragon/Beast Kin hybrid can pummel foes up close with horns and claws or use his wrist-mounted rocket launchers, chain whips, and a high-power, shoulder-mounted howitzer to take down opponents at long range. Plot When Tatsurion was younger, an Armored Dragon attacked the Nature Civilization settlement where his mother's clan lived. Naturally, Tatsurion fought alongside his mother's people to repel the attack, but the attacking dragon saw him. For his supposed treason, Tatsurion was captured, chained and condemned to die in Lord Skycrusher's arena. Tatsurion, however, had other ideas. He snapped his chains and escaped Blastforge City, fleeing his father's people forever. From then onwards, he was called 'Tatsurion the Unchained'. For an untold amount of time, Tatsurion wandered alone in the Kaiju Realm, fleeing countless bounty hunters after the sizable reward on his head...his own half-sister, Moorna, among them. Tatsurion never had a real friend, didn't even know what the word "friend" meant, until he was summoned to the Human Realm by Ray. After some initial hardships, the two bonded quite well and now work as a flawless team. In "The Rising, Part 1", Tatsurion is injected with the Choten's evolution serum. While seemingly unaffected physically, the serum increased his power exponentially. After exposure, Tatsurion can now breathe fire, sprout a massive pair of dragon wings and shoot his Quillspike spines like flaming missiles. Card Representations *Bestial Rage Tatsurion *Chain-Lash Tatsurion *Quillspike Tatsurion *Tatsurion *Tatsurion the Unchained *Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion Evolution Representations: *Evo Fury Tatsurion *Flamespike Tatsurion Quoted or referred to on cards Trivia *He has a embarrassing nickname given by his mother, bare bottom, and due to his condition of not being called by this nickname, he enters the duel for the shield of unity. *Whenever Ray wants him to use his quillspike powers, he says ,' Bob, show him your true nature!' Gallery Tatsurion (Card Art).jpg Category:Character